(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passenger seat device for motor vehicles.
(b) Description of the Related Art
It is desirable, particularly in vehicles with three or more rows of seats, e.g. vans, for the passenger seats to be able to adopt several seat positions, e.g. forward-facing and backward-facing.
Passenger seats which can be rotated about a vertical axis of rotation to alter the seat position are generally known. However, this solution requires a great deal of lateral space because the seats are generally longer than they are wide.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.